Direct Access Arrangement (DAA) circuitry may be used to terminate the telephone connections at a phone line user's end to provide a communication path for signals to and from the phone lines. DAA circuitry includes the necessary circuitry to terminate the telephone connections at the user's end and may include, for example, an isolation barrier, DC termination circuitry, AC termination circuitry, ring detection circuitry, and processing circuitry that provides a communication path for signals to and from the phone lines.
Generally, governmental regulations specify the telephone interface requirements and specifications for a variety of parameters including AC termination, DC termination, ringer impedance, ringer threshold, etc. For example, Federal Communications Commission (FCC) Part 68 governs the interface requirements for telephones in the United States. However, the interface requirements world wide are not standardized, and thus, in countries other than the United States the applicable standards may include the TBR21, NET4, JATE, and various country specific PTT specifications. Because the interface requirements are not standardized from country to country, often different DAA circuitry is required for use in each country in order to comply with the appropriate standard. The requirement for different DAA circuitry, however, limits the use of one phone line interface in a variety of countries. Thus, for example, a modem in a laptop computer configured for interfacing with a phone line in one country may not necessarily operate properly in another country. Further, the requirement for different DAA circuitry in various countries hinders the design of a single integrated cost effective DAA solution for use world wide.
As mentioned above, the telephone interface requirements generally include specifications for DC termination of the telephone line. For example, the DC impedance that the DAA circuitry presents to the telephone line (typically ≦300Ω) may be required by regulations to be less than the AC impedance that the DAA circuitry presents to the telephone line (typically ≈600Ω). Consequently, inductive behavior is required from the section of the DAA circuitry that sinks DC loop current, which is typically called the DC termination or DC holding circuitry. This inductive behavior of the DC holding circuitry should provide both high impedance and low distortion for voiceband signals. The DC termination specifications may also include limits for the maximum current and power dissipation. For example, the TBR-21 specification requires the DC holding circuit to limit DC current to less than 60 mA with a maximum power dissipation of approximately 2 watts.
Prior techniques for implementing DC holding circuitry have included bipolar transistor (e.g., PNP transistor) implementations. These prior techniques, however, have suffered from various disadvantages. For example, although bipolar transistor implementations typically present a desired high impedance (e.g., >>600Ω) to the telephone network for voiceband signals, such implementations are limited. In contrast, a CMOS design would be preferable because CMOS technology allows a high level of integration, for example with other phone line interface functions. CMOS implementations on CMOS integrated circuits, however, may face considerable problems in dissipating the power consumed by the DC holding circuitry. The design of a DC holding circuit for use with multiple standards may be further complicated in that the various international specifications may conflict with regards to off-hook settling times and pulse dialing templates (which may require fast settling time constants) and high speed interface designs (such as for use in modems) which require very low frequency operation (i.e. approximately as low as 10 Hz). Furthermore, it is desirable to implement such DC holding circuits in a manner that does not cause excessive distortion at low and high frequencies.
It is also desirable that the DAA circuitry act as an isolation barrier since an electrical isolation barrier must exist in communication circuitry which connects directly to the standard two-wire public switched telephone network and that is powered through a standard residential wall outlet. Specifically, in order to achieve regulatory compliance with Federal Communications Commission Part 68, which governs electrical connections to the telephone network in order to prevent network harm, an isolation barrier capable of withstanding 1000 volts rms at 60 Hz with no more than 10 milliamps current flow, must exist between circuitry directly connected to the two wire telephone network and circuitry directly connected to the residential wall outlet.
There exists a need for reliable, accurate and inexpensive DAA circuitry for effecting the DC termination characteristics for multiple phone line standards and a DAA circuitry which also provides the necessary electrical isolation barrier.